


Worth It

by TrappedDaydreams



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, primarily based off the Netflix adaptation but not exclusively, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedDaydreams/pseuds/TrappedDaydreams
Summary: Request: Hey! I have a request for Jaskier x reader (and maybe a little Geralt x reader) where Jaskier is jealous of how close the reader and Geralt are, and finally expresses his feelings for the reader (For Anon)In which Y/N notices Jaskier's behavior is off after she attempts to get to know Geralt and asks him about it, but he just can't keep his secrets to himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 97





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This took SO much longer then I thought it would, so sorry. I got very excited to write it, and then the rough draft had a lot of problems, and it totally got away from me... it was a journey. But I'm very happy with the end result, and I hope you are as well! That's the last time I make promises I can't keep, promise!
> 
> Warnings: Jealousy. If you spot something else you want tagged, please let me know!

Jaskier watched as his best friend and the love of his life began to spar in this forest clearing, and it was all he could do to hope his distress wasn't too terribly obvious. Of course, he had no real right to be upset. Y/N wanted to learn to fight beyond the basics of what she knew and Geralt was the best teacher she could have, but it hadn't occurred to Jaskier just how physical an activity sparring can be. He watched the sweat that dripped off your mischievously grinning form as your face got far closer to Geralt's then he thought he'd ever have to see. 

He leaned back against a tree and sighed, attempting to get the raging jealousy out of his system before you were done. He didn't need you to know he was jealous - he didn't exactly have a right to be, you weren't WITH him, after all - and the last thing he wanted was to let the cat out of the bag before he was ready. He'd come close to accidentally telling you how much he loves you before, and the fright it gave him every time to think that you would learn his feelings and reject him on the spot - eliminating his chance forever - was enough to let him know just how dear you really are to him. 

Attempting to swallow his pride, Jaskier tried to pick up his lute to focus on something else--ANYTHING else--and put the thought of you out of his mind, no matter how impossible that seemed to be.

~~

You had been growing especially close to Geralt recently since joining this duo on their travels. A part of you knew Jaskier wasn't fond of it, although you couldn't imagine why. He often claimed Geralt was his best friend, and you figured he would appreciate it if you got to know him. Yet it's seemed to drive him absolutely up the wall when you spent time alone with Geralt. Perhaps he felt left out? Nevertheless, while it upset you to think Jaskier felt abandoned, you figured that wasn't very likely the case – his self confidence would never permit it – and you were having far too much fun getting to know Geralt to let something so unlikely stop you.

When you first asked Geralt to teach you how to fight better, you'd done it because Jaskier always told you he'd feel better if he didn't have to worry that you'd gotten hurt all the time. _What better teacher could you have then a Witcher?,_ you'd thought, and hoped Jaskier would stop making rude faces at Geralt's back when you spent time with him. Now, however, you couldn't care less – you were having far too much fun with the Witcher to ponder why Jaskier could be acting so out of character.

As Geralt swings his massive sword at your torso, you narrowly dodge, swinging your body outwards and attempting to bring your sword back at him, which he easily pushes away with his own. He brings it up to point the end of the blade at you.

"That may work against rogue bandits, but you'll face far worse than that in the woods, and that definitely won't work against me. "

"Are you something far worse to face than a bandit, then?" Before he could answer, you swing your sword towards his hands, hoping to startle him into dropping his blade, but he simply maneuvers to block your move. He presses towards you, against your sword, forcing you to try to push him off, but he's far too strong for that.

When he gets close enough to you, he spoke softly, "Absolutely."

You once again swing your body out to the side, briefly causing him to stumble forward, and move the tip of your sword against his side.

"On the contrary, Geralt. I think you wouldn't feign to hurt me. Couldn't bring yourself to if you tried." Word choice was important there, because as much as you know he would never want to, you are well aware he always possesses the ability.

With your blade poised to make a nasty gash in his torso, you're sure he will call this round, if for no other reason then to bid you this one small victory of wits. You may barely make a dent, but he is vulnerable, and you'd made a good point – and before you even register what was happening, you're flat on your back in the dirt, Geralt's sword at your throat. He stands above you, looming, with a smirk on his face.

"I may not be able to bring myself to hurt you, but others can – and will. Never underestimate your opponent. "

"So you admit you have a soft spot for me?"

"I didn't say that. But maybe I do." He tilts the blade away from your throat, and offers a hand to you to help you up. You take it, begrudgingly.

As you stand and scowl at Geralt, receiving a smile in return, you notice he doesn't let go of your hand for a moment, and you briefly wonder if there could be anything there. No, you quickly decide, you know enough to understand that he didn't see romance in his cards, and when you feel no disappointment upon realizing that, you figure it's for the best. Doesn't feel right, anyway.

Next, a new thought hits you: could Jaskier be jealous? No, that would be absurd. Jealous of who? Of Geralt, taking your time? Not a chance, he would have no reason to feel that way. Of you, taking Geralt's time? You feel your heart squeeze tightly at the thought. You never wished to make him upset.

You tell Geralt quickly that you're quite tired, and think you should call it a day on the sparring. He agrees well enough, happy that you're honoring your limits while training, and when he goes to begin his own new activity, you rush to where Jaskier had placed himself for the afternoon. 

You can't help but admire him as you approach. He sits, his back against a tree, relaxed, strumming his lute softly. He sings a song you've never heard before - you wonder if it's new? - and a small bit of sunlight breaks through the trees, hitting his face softly. You wonder if it's annoying him. His voice is enchanting, as it always seems to be, and once again you wonder briefly how everything he sings can sound simultaneously like the most heart-wrenching lullaby and the most awe-inspiring jig.

It isn't until he looks up at you that you realize you're standing directly in front of him now, and you give him a soft smile.

"Another breathtaking song, Jaskier."

He looks down at his instrument once more, and you can't fathom why he seems so... resigned.

"I'm honored you like it, but it's not something I plan to play again anytime soon."

"Why is that?"

"It was written out of... frustration, an energy I'd rather not make a habit of putting into my work."

You move to sit down next to him. You swear he moves away a fraction, and you feel your heart break just a little.

_Could I be the cause of his frustration?_

"I hope that isn't becoming a regular occurrence, then."

"On the contrary, it's frustrating in and of itself how often negative emotions are ending up fueling my songs lately." He shoots you a wry smile.

"Can I ask what the source of your frustration is?"

He seems to contemplate this for a long moment, and you hold your breath the entire time.

"Myself, I think." He finally seems to admit, solemnly.

"What do you have to be frustrated about? You're..." You trail off, realizing you were about to call him wonderful, and it suddenly occurs to you why the idea of disappointing him seems so heartbreaking. 

_Oh. Oh, no._

He doesn't seem to catch your hesitation.

"It's silly, really. I just think I'm feeling things I'm not meant to be feeling, and it's driving me crazy to think that I can't, or shouldn't, do anything about it."

"There's no such thing as a feeling you shouldn't be feeling, and this is exceptionally uncharacteristic of you. Whatever it is that you wish you weren't feeling is happening for a reason, you of all people should know that. Even if you can't do anything about it, maybe you should talk it through with someone? I'm here to listen, if you need."

You watch as panic flits across his face, "No! No, no, I can't do that."

"Why not? It's healthy to talk things through-"

"Yes, but not with you-"

"Why not me?"

"Because you're..." His frustration seems to build as he trails off, like he doesn't even know what he really meant to say.

"I'm what?" You ask softly, not sure you really want to know the answer.

"You're part of the problem!" He yells, and you're so sure your heart stops beating that you don't notice the immediate, palpable regret he feels.

"No, you're not a problem, it doesn't even really have to do with anything you're doing, it's all me-"

"Is this about all the time I'm spending with Geralt?" It's Jaskier's turn to feel his heart stop, and for a brief but seemingly infinite period of time, he's so sure you _know._

"All the- why would you?-"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to take up so much of his time. I'll stop, if you ask, I never intended to third wheel your friendship!"

"Third wheel? What are you _talking_ about?"

"I'm talking about feeling absolutely awful about spending too much time with your best friend and stealing him away from you! I'm so sorry- wait, what are _you_ talking about, then?"

His relief is obvious as he all but screams, "I'm talking about being horribly jealous of Geralt because I'm madly in love you!"

"You're _what_?"

You're shocked when he doesn't clamp his hand over his own mouth, because for a moment, it seems like he's about to.

"That's... not what I meant to say. No, it is, I am! Just not right now! You weren't meant to find out this way! You weren't meant to find out... ever, honestly."

The thought had never occurred to you. That he might feel this way about you, or even that you might feel that way about him. Why would it? How could you? But now, knowing this, piecing it all together in hindsight... how could you not?

When you anchor yourself back in your body again, he's still rambling. He still seems terrified. But you? You can't think of a moment where you've ever been happier, and you know right then and there you will never view that sweet bard the same way again.

"Jaskier."

"If you're going to tell me to get away from you, don't say anything, I don't think I can handle it."

"I'm not going to say that."

"Well what else could you possibly have to say? I'm sorry, this was never meant to happen-"

When you hug him, he doesn't know what to do. He's totally at a loss. He finds himself wrapping his arms around you anyway, and he quickly finds it's his favorite feeling he's ever known. 

"Jaskier, I never expected this, it's true, but I'm not unhappy. Give me a little bit of time to get used to the idea, but I think I can quickly, confidently come to say that I feel the same for you."

Years worth of relief wash over him. Before he can process much at all, he asks, "Can I kiss you?"

He didn't think he could be anymore surprised today, but when you kiss him without answering? That takes the prize for top surprise of the evening. He retracts his earlier revelation; THIS is his new favorite feeling.

When you try to pull away, he chases you, if just to keep it going for a few more seconds, causing you to laugh against his lips. You have to put a hand on his shoulder, firmly, to get him to stop, but you rest your forehead against his once he does.

"I have to breathe, you know."

"What does breath matter when you could be kissing me instead?" You give him a playful shove as you laugh once more.

"Back to being a smart-ass, are we?"

"Would you have me any other way?"

"I can't say that I would. I'm quite relieved, in fact. Hopefully this means we're past the jealous mood swings?"

"Mood swings? I never had mood swings, and I was never jealous!"

"That's not what I recall you saying a few minutes ago."

"It was a big moment, memory can be shoddy-"

"I take it back, I wish you were less of a smart-ass."

"No you don't."

"Of course I don't. I do love you, after all."

"WORTH IT!"


End file.
